The Life of Festus
by katelynvaldez
Summary: What would happen if festus came to life? Would he be a nice person? at this point, we don't even know if Festus is a boy. Leo thinks he's the one who killed Festus, but is he really? Who is Festus, what is his past, what does he have to hide. Right now, lets just say, Festus may be a she and we don't even know.
1. Chapter 1

{ Does it seem weird that I would get sad? Being Leo Valdez bad boy supreme, super sized mschizzle? }

It happened a while ago.

After the trials of apollo, or what I'd like to call "Leo's fun lap around the world", festus wasn't in proper shape, as in he wasn't moving properly, different substances ( which I will not speak of ) was leaking all around his body, so I decided I would whip up some proper Leo Valdez fix it up. I opened up his circuit box.

*Creak* Festus moaned. I started to get worried in my life for the first time.

"Hey buddy, its ok, it just seems... um, ok its a little serious, but you'll be fine" I pat him on the wing. Even though my instincts told me, that my buddy won't make it.

Oh, if your wondering what went wrong, somebody, cut his life wire. Whoever that was, I was going to murder him. Then I realized, my scissors were in his circuit box. I was the only person who used them. This means I want to murder myself.

"Leo!" A rough but sweet voice yelled. "I've been looking for you everywhere, do you know how.." She saw me kneeling next to Festus, crying. "Oh..." I wiped away a tear.

"It's ok Calypso, I'm f-" Calypso leaned on me.

"No Leo, your not fine, is there anything I can do to help you out?" She asked. I shook my head. Festus was gone. He wasn't coming back, and it was all my fault.

{ A day later, }

When I woke up I found my self in bunker 9, blueprints and wires splattered all over the place, and Festus's circuit was locked in a glass case only I could open ( and for your information 12345 isn't a bad password for demigods ). Jason, my best bud, and Calypso was asleep next to me. I stared at the circuit. I have never felt so down in my life. So here's what happened after I stopped trying to bring Festus back to life.

"Leo! Leo Valdez!" A voice from across camp came from my blond best friend. "How dare you go on a quest with Apollo and only stop to check on me and Piper ONCE" He jokingly yelled. When Jason approached he stopped in his tracks. He sat next me and pet Festus.

"Well, say goodbye to festus the happy dragon, the bravest dragon which we rode on to save the world, twice" I whispered.

"No bro, don't look so down!, looks like his life wire's broken, maybe we could fix it up right, with my electricity and everything?" He beamed, trying to lighten the moment.

"Hey dude, how'd you know all this?" I questioned, nudging him on the side. "I thought you didn't care about my _little inventions_ " I smiled, it was up to Jason to make me stay positive.

"Um, not my fault, I've spent months on a flying boat listening to you and Buford's lectures" Jason shivered. "Ok, Buford was a crazy table, you can't really ignore him".

{ Yes, he's a table, and he usually says "GET UP, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" }

"Well, I gotta take out his circuit, and maybe we can work on the life wire" I said, slightly more hopeful.

"That's the Leo we all know. Oh hi Calypso, I didn't see you there!" Jason gasped. Hey maybe thats why Calypso sticking with us, probably wants some revenge on Jason.

Thats how I ended up in bunker nine. Actually I always end up in bunker nine. Oh well. I scooped up some wires, and the only ones I found were the ones for the robot I wanted to design a while ago, but it didn't work out that well, I didn't have enough research.

"Its hopeless" I muttered. I cleaned up Bunker 9 a little more, and then I woke up Jason and Calypso, telling them the plans off. That left me with one more thing to do. Planning the funeral of the bravest dragon on earth.

I went to Festus and it blinked a few last morse code words. "I'll miss you too" I replied

[ Festus, Died Because Leo cut the wrong wire]


	2. Chapter 2

{ _Piper P.O.V_ }

Ok, let me get things perfectly and a hundred percent straight. Festus died again ( yes, Khione killed it before ), and Leo's crying all over it? Ok, I know repair boy is annoying, but something feels, empty. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we all know that Leo has to be happy or camps gonna fall apart. Especially poor Harley and Nyssa, his siblings from Hephaestus cabin.

{ During Lunch }

Leo wasn't at the mess hall, and Chiron probably noticed me looking, but he gave me a stare that said _Don't worry, He needs his space_ I noticed Jason talking with Percy and Annabeth. Percy looked serious and Annabeth gasped so many times, I even started to roll my eyes.

Then, when Jason was done, I pulled him by the shirt and started lecturing him.

"Jason" I didn't use charmspeak, because, that would make things worse, and Leo probably didn't need the word "worse" in his head right now. "I don't want to make you feel bad, but why are you spending your free time telling people, _the tale of Leo's heartbreak_ , instead of actually finding out if your best friend killed himself" Jason looked surprised.

"Pipes, I didn't know you could make me want to do something like that even if you don't use charmspeak" Jason said with his eyes bulged open.

"How can you tell?" I asked. "Isn't the point for you not to tell when your getting charmspeaked?"

"Yes, but, when you charmspeak someone, you can see yourself doing things" Jason leaned closer to me. "I don't see myself doing anything. yet"

"Well, Leo's not in the mess hall, so I suggest you find him, and not in bunker nine, he strictly protects the circuit, and the password is _not_ 12345" Jason raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth and Percy walked over to the Aphrodite table after lunch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Percy tried to put an accent in his voice. "We just found the answer to all of your problems". Instantly after Percy said that, Nico rushed in.

"We've got a problem" He said gasping for air. "Leo, he's so pale- he" Ok, I may have done something pretty bad but it was for Leo.

"NICO, WHERE IS HE AND WHAT DID HE SAY!" I put full power charmspeak and shook Nico as hard as I could. He took a deep breath

"Leo is by the canoeing lake but when I saw him he was sitting there and his face was so white and he started playing with the water and drawing pictures in the sand but I realized what he was drawing was a blueprint of a robot and I asked him if he needed help but then he started pacing and said I need to fix Festus then he face planted into the sand" Nico panted hard after his speech.

"Robot? wait what?" Percy asked cluelessly. I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth, aren't you an architect?" I asked her. "Doesn't that gave you some basic knowledge on building, and blueprints, stuff like that?" Annabeth thought for a moment, but she grimaced.

"I can design things blueprints and such" Annabeth started. "But-" Theres the but, theres always a catch to things. Can't the fates offer something for free? "I don't know how to build the design, like for olympus, the Gods build it, not me".

"Does anyone know how to access bunker 9 without Leo" I asked them. Everyone gave me the _what are you thinking_ look. I knew for sure that Leo had blueprint paper, and the circuit of Festus. If I knew anything about electronics ( which I don't know, because demigods don't usually phones or stuff like that ) it's that you need a circuit to operate a robot. I learn to much from Leo.

"Guys I know how to fix Leo" I said. "Nico, can you shadow travel five people?" I asked him. "Bunker 9 please"

"I've shadow traveled the Athena parthenos people before, so this shouldn't be that hard". The son of Hades held closed his eyes as we all held hands. Then the shadows swallowed us.


	3. Chapter 3

{ _Annabeth P.O.V }_

We did not land in Bunker 9. Nico was too tired to keep going. Instead we appeared at the border around the bunker.

"It's no use" Nico gasped. "We need a fire user to get past this bunker". Nico slumped on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Then a voice came from behind.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked. He looked sick. Not just a regular sickness, it was like he just ran through tartarus. Believe me, I know what its like.

"Um, I left my jacket in there when I came here" Jason stammered.

"I cleaned Bunker 9 after you two left, and I didn't see anything"

"Thats because I hid it!" Jason quickly retorted.

"You might be trying to prank me, so two people". I sighed. Leo wasn't like this. He was like the prankster, not the victim.

"I'll go" Me and Jason both said. Everybody else nodded. Leo opened the access to Bunker 9, then he walked away. Away from us.

"Is it just me, or Leo is kinda like our guard for camp jupiter, Terminus" Jason pointed out.

"Well, once I get some blueprints, and a couple of tools, probably some materials, maybe we can go". I replied. "Hey Jason, could you try to nick the safe? Maybe it's not that stable".

"Sure" He said, shooting a few lightning sparks at the safe. It didn't budge. "Piper told me the password, I remember"

"What is it?" I said eagerly. Jason grimaced.

"Well, it may or may not be the password, and I remember Leo telling me that this safe self destructs after three tries". Jason sighed. He just punched in 1-2-3-4-5. Nothing happened for a moment.

"Jason! Are you kidding me?, You just wasted a-" The safe swung open. "Ok, maybe I should've known, its Leo!"

I grabbed one of Leo's sacks and threw in three blue print papers, some of his tools, metal, copper, and celestial bronze pieces, and cans of new paint. It was heavy, but, I've held the sky, so not much of a deal.

"Jason, could you get the circuit" I asked. Glancing at Jason, I realized he was looking at a flab of stone.

[ R.I.P Festus the Dragon - 2 years - Bravest Dragon on earth ]

I blinked back tears. I haven't met Festus, but he made a good head of the Argo II.

"Annabeth?" Jason panicked. "The safe is-" I looked at him as he tried to yank the circuit out of the safe. "It says we need to answer three questions and if we don't we'll be locked in here".

"Ok" I huffed, cracking my knuckles.

"Question us! um.. Safe!" Jason yelled. I rolled my eyes. Should I call him cloud brain?

 _What bandages does Leo secretly like to use?_ The safe beeped.

"What?!" I screamed. "What kind of question is-"

"Hello kitty" Jason answered, trying not to laugh.

 _correct,_

 _Name the thing that Leo is better at than Jason and Percy_

"He actually care's about that?" Jason asked.

I scanned my memories with Leo, on the Argo II and at camp half blood. Then I remembered.

"Dancing" I said. "Percy and Jason both claimed that they couldn't dance while Leo said he could".

 _Correct,_

 _Last question..._

Me and Jason listened carefully on what the safe had to say when a rough voice came from the door.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" We both spun our heads to face a angry and sad Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

{ _Jason P.O.V_ }

"So?" Leo was staring at us. I swore I saw fire in his eyes. "Why were you stealing all that stuff?" He asked with so much sadness, it could've just flipped over to hate, but Leo wasn't like that, right?.

"How do you know we were taking them?" Annabeth asked. I realized she didn't have that angry look she had with monsters. Leo wasn't a monster, but Annabeth looked a little too sweet and innocent.

"I went up to Nico, Piper, and Percy, and I asked them why they followed Jason to "get your jacket" and Percy probably didn't know the plan, because he accidentally spilled, that you were getting something else?" Leo recalled as he shook his head. I couldn't bare to see my buddy act like that, it just, wasn't him. I checked the safe and found out the circuit was launched to the floor. It was right behind me. Leo's eyes followed my gaze and tears welled up in his eyes.

I glanced at Annabeth. She had the plan forming look on her face. Then she motioned me to to grab the sack and run. I looked at her and whispered _what about you._ Annabeth shook her head.

"Hey you aren't trying to run right?" Leo questioned while standing up. He shivered while he spoke. Leo didn't expect himself to defeat a angry Annabeth.

"Leo, we need this circuit, but we promise we'll return it to you". Annabeth said trying to buy me some time. I grabbed the sack of tools and dashed out with the circuit knocking Leo aside. I heard a knock, but I just kept running. I didn't stop until I reached camp.

{ _Annabeth P.O.V_ }

Jason nearly killed Leo. I watched Jason watch past, but my slow motion instincts watched the speed of Jason's running knock down Leo. I watched Leo knock to his desk and pass out with papers scattering over him.

"Leo!" I cried. I ran towards him and shook him vigorously. I couldn't believe Jason did that, but there were worse matters at that point.

{ An hour Later }

I dragged Leo out of the bunker with the circuit in my pocket. Leo's heart beat was very slow, and his breathing was very unsteady.

Once I reached camp, I gasped. Leo looked small, but he was one heavy man! Percy quickly glanced at me and rushed over.

"What happened?" Percy said calling over some Apollo cabin medics.

"Jason knocked Leo while he rushed out with the robot tools" I summarized quickly. Oh gods, Leo looked dead, but he was still breathing.

"Hey! Whats going on here!" Will Solace came, carrying his first aid kit. He knelt down next to Leo and checked his heartbeat.

"Sorry guys, but Leo's in coma" Will sighed heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

{ _Percy P.O.V_ }

I didn't get it. Well, of course I never did. Ok let me summarize what happened after we left the bunker.

"Can someone tell me what we are attempting to do right now?" I asked stupidly. "To me, it's, Nico saw Leo drawing, Annabeth and Jason run off to Bunker 9 to get his jacket"

Piper palmed her face. "No, Percy, Leo's design was a robot, and Nico spotted the design and how we could build it ourselves, then adding the circuit". Piper rolled her eyes. Is she turning into mini wise girl?

"Oh, so Jason isn't getting his jacket?" I questioned.

"No!" Everyone yelled. Then a voice came from the behind the tree.

"So, what was Jason doing?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Turns out Jason wasn't there to get his Jacket!" I retorted. "He told me that too! When he actually wanted to get something else!"

Piper slapped me on the back of my head. "Ow!"

"Well, maybe I should, um check on Jason" Leo said bluntly. He walked towards bunker 9.

{ Present }

Annabeth ran in with Leo in tow. His long hair covered up a swollen part on his forehead. He looked pretty sick considering, um, he's Leo.

"Help- Me" Annabeth choked. She fell on the floor, dragging Leo with him.

"Annabeth what happened!" I yelled shaking Leo. Nico rushed over with Piper.

Annabeth scanned the area, as if she didn't want someone to know. "I don't know, but as Jason rushed out Leo attempted to block him, but knowing Jason, he has a little, lightning in his speed, literally, and Leo kinda went crashing on the wall". Piper looked kind of disappointed.

"Jason did this?" She asked glumly.

"Leo isn't dead, people, so give Jason some slack, and get started on whatever we were going to do?" I commented, looking at Will for some assistance.

"Percy's right, we should get to work" Annabeth said grabbing a blueprint and scribbling all over it.

Jason rushed over a while later. First he dropped the sack of tools. Then he helped Will with Leo. I saw that not only he was trying to hide from an angry Annabeth, he was also trying to avoid an disappointed Piper.

{ Hours later }

"So Annabeth, me and Nico already got the pieces painted, and Piper already shaped them and designed them to the shape you want" I told her.

Looking up from her piles of blueprint, she grabbed a robot model and started pushing the pieces we painted and shaped like a jigsaw puzzle. Being a demigod, I had ADHD, so it looked like my eyes were bouncing around like a ping pong ball that a latte.

"Annabeth, how did you design this robot?" I asked flipping through the pages of blueprint. I noticed the robot looked a little like a mixture of Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan, and Bianca Di Angelo. It was a boy but I felt something weird happening to it's features, like it was a girl who was pretending to be boy.

"Hey more one question," I asked dumbly once more. "Is Festus a girl or a boy". Annabeth didn't even look at the robot.

"Well, actually, I don't understand morse code, so I don't know what Festus is saying" Piper recalled. "But he does say _he_ or _him_ ".

I decided not to tell Annabeth _it_ looked like a girl. She reached for a few more pieces and wires. The robots eyes remained blank, but for some reason I saw mischief in that face. I shrugged and decided to let the subject drop.

Nico looked a little pale at the robots chin and cheek features.

"Ok, let's get the circuit, plus the old life wire" Annabeth put the circuit in a box near the robots side. I would consider that a mark of achilles for a robot. You could barely tell that the robot was mechanical, it almost looked as if it was a real human. _Almost_.

As Annabeth screwed the circuit container on, it immediately disappeared along with all the other screws on the robot. It started glowing.

"STAND BACK!" Nico yelled, we all scurried behind him.

A light flashed as we closed our eyes. I thought about how happy we would've made Leo. His best friend, actually alive as a human boy.

"Um.. Hello" An sweet voice came from where the robot was standing. I opened my eyes and we all gasped.

"Where am I?" Festus asked. This was all working except a few minor details. Ok did I mention one very important detail.

Festus was a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

{ Piper P.O.V }

Ok, I was already pretty upset about the Jason almost killing Leo subject, but I decided to let the matter drop.

There were more important problems to worry about. Festus is a girl? That made me feel guilty. I was sitting on this thing for months. He or She, whichever it is died, got made a head of a ship, came back, went to save the world again, and died again. Then again we have to add another "came back" to the list.

"Festus?" I gawked. She blinked.

"Actually call me Festia!" She gleamed. Man this lady is sure hyper.

"Um, I'm-" Before I could finish she cut me off.

"Yah I know, your Piper, your Percy, your Annabeth, and Nico" She said pointing at us. "Where's Leo" She blushed.

"So, you have no complaints about us?" Percy asked. I shook my head in disgust. I thought Annabeth was joking about "Seaweed Brain" but it seems like there's actually seaweed in his head.

"Oh, I have a lot of complaints about you" Festia grunted. "But, for everyones ears sake, lets not"

"So, are you able to walk, and adjust?" Annabeth tried reaching for the remote that wasn't there. This robot seemed to have no screws no metal, it looked so real.

"Well," She took a few steps. "Yup, I'm fine!"

I was straining myself from rolling my eyes. This girl is so giddy. How could she be Festus? Well, Nico and Percy was still gawking at her, and Annabeth grimaced.

"How, in the world". Nico said. "Bianca?"

I've heard of that name from Hazel. "Um, her names Festia".

"That looks a lot like Luke in a way, like his long lost sister" Percy noticed. "Also like Ethan, but how?".

Festia looked at us as if we were a bunch of clowns trying to figure out whether a dog could talk or not.

"So, when can I see Leo?" Again, when she said his name she blushed. She obviously knows Calypso, but honestly, I see this conversation getting somewhere.

"He has a girlfriend" I brought up.

"Of course I know that!" I could almost swear she was growling. "Anyways, do you guys have some fresh clothes,?" She stared at all of the armor, one more word and I would mistaken this girl as an Aphrodite girl.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Percy slapping Nico out of his trance.

"Leo's in coma" Annabeth said. She hasn't said anything for a while. "He's in the infirmary right now with Jason and Will". I wondered why she was being so precise. She was still in that experiment tone.

"Got it!" She blurted. I can't believe there wasn't even a light, or a bling, signaling that she processed that much information.

"How in this world do you know who Will is?" I scolded. I said Will, but I entirely meant Jason.

"Uh, first of all I know everybody" Ok, I was really stating to sense to conflict building. "Second, Jason was on my back for an entire like week two so" Again with the blushing, is this girl an ultimate boyfriend stealer!"

I must have been pouting really hard, because she said,

"Careful, keep doing that or you'll get wrinkles!" She said in a sing song voice. I noticed Annabeth turned unreasonably quiet. She was flipping through her book bag. Percy was still shaking Nico. In any kind of way, this was the worst welcoming ever.

"Anyways, I'm going to find Leo" She squealed and skipped away. Okay, let me get this straight. First she learns how to walk in two seconds. Now she learns how to skip in ten.

I glanced at annabeth for moral support, but her face was double pale. She had a rusty book in her hands.

"Remember how I said she was a robot?" She stammered. This was weird of her. "Well, the more she develops a personality, she becomes alive, a real demigod or something, and for some reason, Festia still has the powers of a robot".

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that if Festia causes trouble, it will be really hard to stop her".


End file.
